


Pay Back

by ani_bester



Category: Avengers (Comic), Invaders, Marvel
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, Gen, buddy - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn't feeling well and Toro could be a good, supportive friend, or he could pay Bucky back a bit for all the pranks pulled over the years. Hard choice, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something my dad did to me. Thanks dad.

Toro had been sitting on the couch long enough for the company logos to lay their claims on the movie and for the first few minutes to play. Before anything else could progress though, a thud from the hallway distracted him from the silence of the movie. He hit the pause button and glanced behind him 

He saw Bucky leaning against the wall as though he weren't sure his feet would hold him up anymore. His skin was an odd yellow white color and shined with sweat. His eyes were dull and he held his hand over his stomach. 

"You ok?" Tom asked, but he already knew the answer. He'd heard sounds from the bathroom but assumed a young Avenger or a not-so-young Avenger had drunk too much on their down time. But Bucky's looks provided another reason for the retching noises Toro had heard. Bucky wasn't pale because he'd been spending too much time covered nearly head to toe in a costume but because a simple virus had done what so many super villains had failed to do, laid Captain America low. 

"S'rry," Bucky mumbled, "trying to get back to the bed. I think my insides are trying to kill me though." He took a lurching step forward and managed to push himself from the wall. However, he only managed to stumble forward enough to grab hold of the door jamb, before doubling over. Toro winced, expecting to see a mess on the carpet any second. 

After a few tenses moments, Bucky coughed and straightened up. He gave Toro a tired smile that only highlighted the pain and nausea in his eyes. 

His groan of pain prompted Toro to get up from the couch and help. Bucky groaned again. "God, freaking stomach, you'd think I ate rocks!"

Toro patted his back in sympathy. "Just come in here. You'll never make to your bedroom, and even if you do, you'll never make it to the bathroom again. To the couch, and then I'll get a bucket or something. 

Bucky nodded and let Toro take some of his weight. "Some advice, Hot Stuff," he said. "Don't eat the left over Chili."

Toro rolled his eyes as he guided Bucky to the couch then helped him sit. "You mean the left over Chili from god knows when?" he asked as he pulled at one of the two blankets he'd gotten for himself and put it over Bucky. "You ate that? Bucky, it looked like Clint was trying to create a refrigerator pet in that bowl. What were you thinking!"

"I was having trouble sleeping." Bucky protested. He didn't groan again, but Toro saw his hand move to his abdomen and the pain flare up in his brown eyes. Bucky stayed quiet a moment then shook his head. "Tony offered me something that causes sleep, but also It seems to cause sleep eating." Bucky beckoned Toro to lean closer and Toro obliged. "Tony is now on My List."

"We have lists again?" Toro asked. Moving to get away from Bucky's breath he went and dumped the contents of a small trash can into another larger one. He lined it with a plastic grocery bag then brought it over to Bucky. 

Bucky looked up at him, trying to smile. "Tony Stark as made the list necessary again. You've got my back right?"

Toro raised an eyebrow. "I'm not helping you kill Tony." He couldn't quite keep his face straight as he said it, memories of long nights going over lists held to many good moments for him. 

Bucky made a pathetic noise that might have been a laugh. "Fine, then distract me from my misery. What are we watching."

Toro glanced back at the TV and, recalling what would happen later in the film and how much Bucky's stomach was hurting, began to offer to change it. But then he paused. 

Memories of itching powder in his socks, ants in his sleeping bags, being moved-god knows how- outside the tent and a into a tree, and a host of other things that had been done to him in the name of relieving Bucky's downtime boredom cam flooding back. That along with how often Bucky would over associate the worst possible scenario with whatever ailments he happened to have. It was one of his few Achille's heels. 

"It's a science fiction movie Steve showed me once," he explained, going into ana ct as though he were still performing at a circus. 

Bucky made a dismissive noise. "Got something less Steve-reads-too-many-pulps?" 

Toro shrugged and kept his poker face. "Oh sure. Probably a good call anyway. It scared the pants off me the first time I saw it. I was just trying to watch it again to see if I even could. You know daring myself I guess. I don't know, it was a stupid idea."

Bucky's expression changed in an instant. A spark of life came back into his eyes and the smile looked as though it took a little less effort. 

"Wait, it's scary?"

Toro redouble his efforts to maintain his composure. "Let's just say I seriously considered seeing if Torch wanted to come over and visit at 2 in the morning." 

"Ok I'm in, don't change it."

Toro put a frown on his face. "But, I mean, I don't know if I should-"

"I'll protect you from scary monsters." Bucky insisted. "C'mon, I want to see it."

Toro made himself count to ten before answering. "Well, ok." He took slow steps back to the couch, picking up the remote before he sat back down. Leaning on the opposite side of the couch, he unpaused the movie. 

"What'd I miss." Bucky whispered as though they were in a theater.

"Shots of outer space and the ship."

"So then nothing?"

Toro nodded, and then shushed Bucky. 

 

As the movie progressed through its opening act, Toro had, several times been afraid he'd loose Bucky's interest, but luckily for him, Bucky seemed taken with the leading lady. He declared that while bored, she made the slow parts worth watching. 

Toro glanced at Bucky a few times as things picked up, and once the argument about boarding the ship happened, Toro was pretty sure Bucky would stop threatening to stop watching it if the curly hired women didn't come back on screen soon. 

"Wait, it's dead?" Bucky asked, several minutes later. 

Toro blinked at him. "Huh?"

"The monster, the thing on the guys face. That's it? It's dead? Is the guy gonna turn into another monster? Something is going to happen right? It can't just be dead!"

Toro rolled his eyes. "Nope, that's it Bucky, they're gonna go back into their sleeping tubes and we spend the rest of the movie watching them sleep. It's advent guard." 

Bucky poked Toro with his foot. And started to give him a look, but it was interrupted by a sudden stomach cramp. Toro paused the movie, waiting to see if Bucky would vomit. The spasm passed though, and Toro unpaused the show. A few moments later he shook his head, watching the crew member who'd been previously immobilized by the creature set down to eat with the crew.

"Oh man," Bucky said with sympathy. "Poor guys looks like I feel."

Toro raised an eyebrow. The comment did him in. He couldn’t keep the poker face anymore, but it also didn't matter. Toro let himself grin, knowing he might as well shout "got you," at Bucky. "You said it, not me."

Bucky glanced at him and might have asked a question but at that moment, Kane began to cough, then scream in agony as he went into convulsions. 

"Oh geez what in the-" Bucky's question was cut short. He shouted in alarm along with the rest of the Nostradamus crew as a second creature came bursting out of Kane's chest and ended the stricken man's screams of agony. 

Bucky sat staring at the scream, eyes wide, and Toro doubted he was paying attention to the mad dash of the horrified crew members to grab the newborn monster. 

He turned his head just enough to look at Toro, eyes wide and filled with the same disbelief that was always there whenever Toro pulled on over on him..

"What in the Hell," Bucky yelled glaring at Tom. "You knew that was going to happen." He accused, pointing at the TV. "You knew that. Here I am telling me my insides are killing me and you know how I am and you-," Bucky stopped speaking, grabbed a throw pillow and hurled it at Toro. "You bum!!"

Toro couldn't suppress his laughter anymore and it came gushing out of him in one loud whoop. "What's the matter Bucky. That's not gonna scare you is it? I mean you just have a stomach bug, right, not a monster or nothing?"

Bucky grabbed another pillow but didn't throw it this time. Instead, he found used the adrenaline the monsters appearance had provided, and launched himself at Toro pinning Toro beneath him. 

"Get off, get off," Toro cried. His eyes were watering from laughing so hard. "If something comes out your chest I don't want you on top of me!" 

Bucky began to hit Toro around the head with a pillow. "I swear to god, I will throw up on you!" 

Toro gasped helpless with laughter and not even trying to fend Bucky off. "Throwing up is fine, just no monsters."

Bucky gave Toro one last smack with the pillow before pushing off him. "Did this even scare you?" He grumbled, 

Toro shrugged. "Honestly, no. It'd be pretty easy for me to kill. Parasites just don't live well in me, remember. And well, really I don't think any of use would have the problems with the chest burster that the rest of the crew has. We were a better team. Though Namor might get himself killed by trying to rip something with acid for blood in half."

Bucky snorted. "Yeah I think you and Jim will be on point for acid-blood monsters."

"It is a good movie," Toro said. "If you wanted to watch the rest."

Bucky shrugged. "Sure, why not." 

Toro could feel Bucky's eyes on him. "I realize I declared war."

He didn't need to look to know Bucky was grinning. "So long as you know you did," Bucky said as he laid against the arm rest. 

Toro smiled and nodded, then leaned back to watch the rest of Alien with Bucky. 

-End

 **Author's Note #1:** I don't think my dad shared Toro's deliberateness, but he did do this to me. One night, I cam hoe from babysitting and basically told him my stomach hurt so bad I thought I was going to die. Well he was like two minutes into Alien, and as I can't sleep from the pain, tells me I should just come watch to at leas the food scene with him because it as one of the most epic scenes in all sci-fi. So after that I couldn't sleep from fear there was a chest burster in me. And then I also didn't sleep alone for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly neither have been debriefed on the Brood yet. And yes, if you saw the note on my tumblr, this is the fic that lead to the "Toro and Anne infected by Brood fic," which I probably won't finish because I'm upsetting myself with it ^^;;;


End file.
